Ogni cosa al suo posto
by katyjolinar
Summary: Nel 2012 il ponte interuniversi fu chiuso. Tempo dopo l'equilibrio viene minato da una nuova minaccia. La Divisione Fringe dovrà affrontare un pericolo mai affrontato prima, mentre il nuovo membro del team cerca di ambientarsi nel nuovo mondo.
1. Prologo

Il mio nome è Lincoln Tyrone Lee, e questa è la storia della mia vita.

Sono nato il 3 ottobre 1981, ma io festeggio il mio compleanno il 27 aprile, data in cui, nel 2012, sono rinato.

Quel giorno, a Liberty Island, la mia vita è cambiata, anche se già qualche giorno prima aveva subito dei bruschi mutamenti.

Tanto per cominciare, ho visto morire me stesso. Sì, proprio così. Se l'avessi sentito dire 9 mesi prima da qualcun altro lo avrei preso per pazzo, ma da quando ho cominciato a lavorare nella sezione speciale dell'FBI chiamata Divisione Fringe, nulla è più classificabile come impossibile, neanche l'esistenza di universi alternativi e di altre versioni di noi stessi.

Mi trovavo nell'altro universo per riordinare delle scartoffie, ma poi sono rimasto coinvolto in un caso della loro Divisione Fringe... ed è così che il mio doppio è morto.

La sua collega chiedeva giustizia, così sono rimasto per darle una mano.

Poi dovetti fare una scelta: le due Divisioni avevano deciso di chiudere il ponte, quindi dovetti scegliere dove stare.

Scelsi l'altro universo.

Il ponte fu chiuso, ed io non potevo tornare indietro. Quella sarebbe stata la mia nuova casa.

La Rossa, accanto a me, mi sorrise; il Segretario Bishop si rilassò e diede degli ordini ai suoi sottoposti, quindi tornò a rivolgersi a noi.

"Agente Farnsworth, faccia preparare dei documenti nuovi per l'Agente Lee." ordinò. La giovane donna annuì e corse immediatamente fuori dalla sala, mentre il Segretario tornava a parlarci "Agente Dunham, faccia preparare uno degli alloggi della Divisione Fringe. L'Agente Lee starà lì finché non avrà trovato una sistemazione migliore.

Olivia annuì e fece subito una telefonata. Walternativo mi porse la mano, e io gliela strinsi. La sua stretta era calorosa.  
"Benvenuto tra noi." mi disse.

Ero nell'altro universo da meno di cinque minuti e mi sembrava di essere lì da sempre!

Il mio nome è Lincoln Tyrone Lee, e questa che vi racconterò è la mia storia.


	2. 1

Erano passati un paio di mesi dalla chiusura del Ponte.

Avevo preso casa a New York: un vicino di casa di Olivia aveva messo in vendita l'appartamento e lei mi aveva accompagnato a visitarlo. Fui fortunato: quando il proprietario seppe che ero un collega di Olivia mi propose un prezzo molto basso. Evidentemente in questo universo gli ufficiali della Divisione Fringe godevano di un trattamento di favore.

La Rossa mi aveva anche dato una mano ad arredarlo, e capitava spesso che andassimo al lavoro insieme, avendo gli stessi turni.

Una mattina, appena arrivammo alla Divisione Fringe, venni trascinato da Astrid alla sua postazione per controllare alcune statistiche che le avevamo richiesto riguardo un Evento Fringe avvenuto qualche giorno prima.

Da quando avevo cominciato a lavorare lì, quella ragazza si era legata a me come mai aveva fatto con nessun altro. Ero una sorta di fratello maggiore, per qualche motivo a me sconosciuto, e mi avevano detto che raramente Astrid dava confidenza ai nuovi arrivati, anche se li conosceva da tempo.

Stavo controllando quelle statistiche, quando Olivia si avvicinò sorridendo.  
"Oggi torna Charlie dal viaggio di nozze." esordì, quindi mi guardò "Tu non lo conosci, ma sono sicura che diventerete ottimi amici."  
Le sorrisi. In quel momento un uomo non troppo alto, bruno, con una piccola cicatrice accanto all'occhio sinistro, si presentò nell'ufficio.

"Sono tornato, gente!" esclamò, entusiasta.

Olivia gli andò incontro, io la seguii. Quello doveva essere Charlie.

Si abbracciarono calorosamente, quindi l'uomo si voltò verso di me, mi squadrò per qualche secondo, poi si guardò intorno.

"Dov'è Lincoln?" domandò. Mi aveva riconosciuto: io non ero il Capitano Lee.

La Rossa si voltò verso di me con aria di scuse, quindi prese da parte Charlie e gli parlò.

Io tornai alla mia scrivania e al mio lavoro; non volevo disturbarli mentre Olivia aggiornava Charlie sugli ultimi avvenimenti.

Stavo finendo di compilare un rapporto quando Charlie si avvicinò, mi prese per la camicia, obbligandomi ad alzarmi, quindi mi tirò un pugno, facendomi arretrare di qualche passo. Olivia corse, mettendosi immediatamente tra noi.

"Se pensi che accetterò la tua presenza senza fiatare ti sbagli, amico!" mi minacciò "Lincoln era insostituibile e tu non hai diritto di stare al suo posto!"  
Detto questo si allontanò, mentre Olivia controllava, preoccupata, la mia faccia, sanguinante a causa del pugno ricevuto.

Questo fu il mio primo, burrascoso incontro con il mio compagno di squadra nella Divisione Fringe, Charlie Francis.


	3. 2

A Charlie ci volle parecchio tempo ad accettare la mia presenza nella squadra. Olivia dovette lavorare molto per calmare gli animi, i primi tempi: Charlie si rifiutava di collaborare con me, o di ascoltare le mie osservazioni riguardo ai vari casi. Inoltre si rifiutava di chiamarmi per nome o almeno usando il grado militare che mi era stato assegnato dal Segretario in persona per permettermi di far parte integrante della Divisione Fringe: Tenente.

La situazione divenne ben presto dura e poco sostenibile per tutti, e degenerò quando Astrid, destabilizzata dalla poca collaboratività di Charlie, si chiuse in sé stessa, smettendo di parlare.

Inizialmente Charlie diede la colpa a me per la situazione creatasi. Ovviamente questo non servì a migliorare le cose, così un giorno Olivia prese da parte l'amico per parlargli a quattrocchi.

Non so cosa si siano detti, li vedevo parlare in un angolo tranquillo dell'ufficio, e non mi avvicinai per rispettare la loro privacy. Restai tutto il tempo accanto ad Astrid, che sembrava più tranquilla se io le stavo vicino, ma ogni tanto lanciavo uno sguardo a Olivia e Charlie. Li vedevo discutere animatamente, ma a bassa voce; sapevo che parlavano di me, non ci voleva molto a capirlo. In fondo, io ero l'ultimo arrivato e avevo preso il posto del loro collega morto, e questo a Charlie non era andato a genio. Olivia incrociò il mio sguardo e mi sorrise; Charlie si voltò verso di me, mi squadrò per qualche secondo, quindi sospirò, si voltò nuovamente verso Olivia e annuì. Il sorriso della donna si fece ancora più luminoso, come non l'avevo mai visto .

Non osai avvicinarmi, volevo aspettare che fossero loro a farlo, e non si fecero attendere: Olivia quasi corse da me e mi abbracciò calorosamente, poi Charlie ci raggiunse con calma.

"Okay, Olivia mi ha convinto. Proverò a darti una possibilità." disse. Io sorrisi e gli strinsi la mano, mentre Olivia mi stringeva ancora.

La Rossa ci guardò entrambi per qualche secondo, poi mi stampò un bacio sulla guancia. Credo di essere arrossito, perché sentii il sangue salire verso il volto.

Charlie stava per dire qualcosa, ma venimmo interrotti dall'allarme che ci avvertiva di un Evento Fringe in atto.

Quello fu l'inizio dell'amicizia tra me e Charlie.

Questa amicizia si rafforzò col tempo.

Erano passati più di due anni da quel giorno, io e Charlie eravamo diventati buoni amici, tanto che spesso ero invitato a cena a casa sua, e il Segretario Bishop e la moglie mi trattavano come uno di famiglia.

Era il 27 aprile 2015, il terzo anniversario della chiusura del Ponte e del mio trasferimento in questo Universo.

Il Segretario aveva invitato la squadra a cena a casa sua, approfittando anche del fatto che io, nonostante compissi gli anni il 3 ottobre, festeggiavo anche quella data. Io arrivai in orario, insieme a Olivia, che era venuta in macchina con me, visto che eravamo vicini di casa.

Elizabeth Bishop venne ad aprirci; appena ci riconobbe ci sorrise. Io mi feci avanti e le porsi il mazzo di fiori che avevo portato per l'occasione.

"Lincoln... non dovevi..." disse, prendendo i fiori e salutandomi con un bacio sulla guancia, come ormai faceva ogni volta.

Io le sorrisi e, poggiando delicatamente una mano sulla schiena di Olivia, la feci entrare in casa per prima.

Il Segretario Bishop si avvicinò, ci strinse la mano e mi porse un bicchiere di rarissimo vino rosso del Chianti.

"Come è andata la settimana al lavoro, figliolo?" mi domandò.

"Come sai, brancoliamo ancora nel buio per quei picchi di magnetismo." risposi "secondo i calcoli di Astrid non sono naturali."

"Quindi c'è un colpevole." concluse Walter, sospirando "Quesiti eventi si ripetono da più di due anni. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione."

Annuii. Stavo per rispondere quando suonarono alla porta; Astrid, Charlie e Mona erano arrivati, e la cena poteva cominciare.

Ci sedemmo a tavola. La signora Bishop aveva cucinato tutto il giorno, sapendo che avrebbe avuto ospiti per cena.

Chiacchierammo animatamente per tutto il tempo; sembrava di essere a una cena di famiglia, in cui i parenti si ritrovano tutti insieme per passare del tempo in compagnia. A fine cena era diventata abitudine per il 27 aprile che io ricevessi dei doni, come al mio compleanno.

Ci eravamo spostati nel cortile sul retro della casa. Mentre sorseggiavo un bicchiere di raro e costoso whisky offerto dal Segretario, la signora Bishop ci raggiunse con, tra le mani, un piccolo pacchetto; me lo porse, io sorrisi e lo aprii, trovando un paio di occhiali nuovi.

"Elizabeth... non dovevate..." protestai debolmente.

"Te ne servivano di nuovi." spiegò la donna "Te li abbiamo fatti fare su misura."

Io annuii e li provai. Mi stavano a pennello; abbracciai la signora Bishop e strinsi la mano al Segretario, mentre Olivia mi porgeva un pacco più grande.

Presi anche quello e lo aprii. Era una giacca in pelle nera, con una linea semplice e pratica, come avevo cominciato a vestirmi di recente.

La indossai per provarla; Olivia mi aggiustò il colletto e mi sistemò un ciuffo di capelli, che cadeva ribelle sulla fronte.

"È perfetta. Grazie, Liv!" la ringraziai, abbracciandola e posandole un bacio sulla guancia. Mentre lo facevo, notai degli sguardi tra gli altri, intorno a noi. Mi allontanai delicatamente, continuando a tenere una mano sulla schiena della Rossa.

Charlie strinse la moglie e mi guardò sorridente.

"Noi non abbiamo portato nulla." esordì "Ma tra qualche mese avremo un figlio, e ci piacerebbe che tu facessi da padrino."

"Aspettate un bambino?" domandò Olivia, incuriosita.

"Si, siamo incinti." rispose Mona, stringendosi al marito.

"Oh, beh... che Charlie sia incinto non è una novità!" scherzò la Rossa.

"Olivia non ha tutti i torti. I tuoi ragni come la prenderanno?" domandai scherzosamente.

Charlie stava per rispondere, quando nei nostri palmari squillò l'allarme Evento Fringe.

Astrid prese il suo e lo controllò.

"Picco magnetico anomalo a Central Park." informò, parlando tutto d'un fiato.

Io e Olivia ci guardammo per qualche secondo, poi lei mi prese le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca dei jeans e andò verso l'uscita.

"Guido io." disse "Andremo più veloci. Charlie, vai pure a casa, per ora bastiamo noi. Signor Segretario, grazie della cena."

Uscì. Io la seguii; rimanemmo in silenzio per tutto il viaggio . Sapevamo già cosa aspettarci: oggetti metallici che si muovevano impazziti all'interno di un perimetro, tubature del gas e dell'acqua che venivano distorte dal campo magnetico, provocando esplosioni e allagamenti, in poche parole una zona di guerra.

Quando arriviamo mi guardai intorno, come al solito, in cerca di qualcosa di strano, o che mi rivelasse qualche nuovo indizio sull'Evento Fringe.

Era notte, ma una piccola folla si era già raccolta attorno al perimetro tracciato dai nostri colleghi, accorsi sul posto poco prima del nostro arrivo. Osservai i volti della folla, in cerca di qualcosa, quando il mio sguardo venne attirato da un ometto basso dall'aria apparentemente anonima. Lo osservai meglio e mi sembrò di averlo già visto prima; basso, tarchiato, con una pettinatura stramba e delle lunghe basette, di certo non passava troppo inosservato. Lo avevo già visto nei pressi degli altri Eventi Fringe simili a questo.

"Olivia, forse abbiamo una testimone... o un colpevole." la informai.

"Va bene. Andiamo." rispose. Ed io le feci strada verso quell'uomo. Si era appena acceso un sigaro e, quando gli fummo vicini, ci guardò con aria indifferente dal basso verso l'alto.

"Salve." salutò.

"Logan, che diavolo ci fai qui?" domandò Olivia, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.


	4. 3

Mi voltai istantaneamente verso Olivia, sorpreso.

"Conosci quest'uomo?" domandai. Lei annuì.

"Cosa sta cercando lo S.H.I.E.L.D. in un evento di nostra competenza?" chiese, senza togliere gli occhi dall'uomo.

"Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non c'entra. Sono qui per conto di altri." rispose l'altro, ignorandomi.

"Lo S H.I.E.L.D.?" domandai. Avevo già sentito quel nome prima, ma non riuscivo a ricordare dove.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division." mi rispose la Rossa "È l'equivalente della C.I.A. nell'altro universo."

Cominciavo a capirci di più, ma ancora c'era qualcosa che non mi tornava. Quell'uomo lo avevo già visto prima.

"Senti, Rossa," continuò Logan "noi non vogliamo intralciare le indagini della Divisione Fringe, ma sappiamo chi è stato, e vogliamo fermarlo."

"Sapete chi è stato?" domandai, intromettendomi nella discussione.

Logan mi squadrò, fulminandomi con lo sguardo.

"Tu devi essere il tizio dell'altro universo, vero?" domandò.

"Sì, è lui." tagliò corto Olivia "Ora dicci tutto."

Logan annuì, spense il sigaro e si guardò intorno.

"Non qui." disse "Troppa gente."

Senza dire altro si incamminò verso un vecchio pick-up; noi lo seguimmo in silenzio. Pensai che, se l'equivalente della C.I.A. in questo lato era coinvolta negli Eventi Fringe, allora c'era in ballo qualcosa di grosso.

Ci fermammo davanti al pick-up. Logan infilò la mano nel finestrino e diede una pacca sulla schiena a un grosso cane accucciato sul sedile, il quale si alzò e saltò giù dal veicolo, facendogli le feste.

Guardai meglio l'animale: non era un cane, ma una lupa bianca, zoppicava vistosamente dalla gamba anteriore destra ed era incinta.

"Puoi parlare ora?" domandò Olivia, spazientita. Io restavo in silenzio e continuavo a fissare quell'uomo, cercando di capire dove lo avessi già visto.

Logan fece cenno di attendere ancora e prese il suo palmare, attivando la videochiamata.

"Professore? Ci sono due agenti della Divisione Fringe che vorrebbero conoscere le informazioni che abbiamo sul loro caso." disse, rivolto allo schermo.

"Chi sono?" domandò una voce maschile dal palmare.

"Il Capitano Dunham e il Tenente Lee. Allora che faccio, Chuck?"

"Accompagnali qui. Parleremo con calma." concluse l'altro, chiudendo la videochiamata. Logan alzò gli occhi e guardò Olivia, la quale si allontanò per chiamare la base e ottenere tutti i permessi.

Logan mi fissava, serio, mentre il suo lupo annusava l'aria intorno a lei.

"Quindi tu saresti la nuova ragazza della Rossa?" domandò.

Non risposi alla provocazione e analizzai il pick up, in cerca di altri indizi su chi fosse quell'uomo; Olivia tornò accanto a me quasi subito.

"Ho ottenuto tutti i permessi, possiamo andare. Logan, ti seguiamo." disse, facendomi un cenno.

Tornammo alla macchina e mi misi alla guida; seguimmo il pick up di Logan per circa un'ora, e quando fummo in vista di un'enorme villa con un grosso parco circondato da un robusto muro, rallentammo.

"Mh... deja-vu." dissi, osservando la villa, man mano che ci avvicinavamo.

"Cosa?" domandò Olivia, incuriosita.

"Questo edificio, l'ho già visto nell'altro universo, ma non capisco dove." risposi, parcheggiando di fronte all'ingresso.

Olivia annuì e scese dall'auto. Era l'alba, e non c'era anima viva in giro. Raggiungemmo Logan e attendemmo che finisse di fumarsi il suo sigaro, mentre guardava preoccupato il suo lupo, che era agitato e era agitato e girava attorno a noi, annusando ovunque.

"Che ha?" chiesi, indicandola.

"Sta per partorire." rispose l'altro, sospirando, quindi si abbassò e la fermò "Ora ti porto in infermeria, piccola. La Palla di Pelo si occuperà di te e dei tuoi cuccioli. Starete bene lì."

"Palla di Pelo?" domandai, mentre il portone d'ingresso si apriva e una giovane donna con la pelle scura e i capelli bianchi veniva ad accoglierci.

"Oh, buongiorno! Vi stavamo aspettando. Entrate pure." disse la donna.

La fissai a bocca aperta, mentre seguivo Olivia e l'albina: stavo cominciando a collegare gli indizi, ma non poteva essere che... era impossibile...

Camminammo in silenzio lungo i corridoi deserti dell'edificio che, apparentemente, sembrava essere adibito a collegio, e mano a mano i miei sospetti si fecero sempre più fondati, ma non osai parlare per non essere preso per pazzo.

Incrociammo nuovamente Logan davanti a una massiccia porta in legno; doveva essere l'ufficio del loro capo e, se i miei sospetti erano fondati, sapevo già chi poteva essere.

Logan bussò, attese qualche secondo, quindi aprì la porta e ci fece entrare.

L'ufficio era elegante e ordinato, una grossa scrivania in legno era posta davanti all'ampia finestra. Di fronte ad essa c'era un uomo calvo su una sedia a rotelle elettrica.

Si mosse verso di noi per stringerci la mano.

"Benvenuti agenti." ci salutò "Io sono il Professor Charles Xavier, e questi sono..."

"Logan e Ororo Munroe" lo interruppi "Alias Woverine e Tempesta. Gli X-Men. Sì, so chi sono."

Olivia si voltò verso di me, sorpresa.

"Li conosci? Come? Li hai conosciuti dall'altra parte?" domandò.

"Più o meno." risposi, guardandola negli occhi.

La Rossa mi fissò per qualche secondo; sapevo cosa stesse pensando: lei conosceva solo Logan, e neanche tanto bene, io sembravo conoscerli tutti, o almeno conoscevo le loro versioni alternative. Stava valutando se lasciarmi il comando dell'operazione o meno; alla fine sospirò e annuì.

Era quello che stavo aspettando; le sfiorai la mano con la mia e tornai a rivolgermi al Professore.

"Okay, ora che le presentazioni sono state fatte," esordii "diteci cosa sapete degli Eventi Fringe."

Il Professore sorrise e si avviò verso la porta.

"Certo, ma lo faremo davanti a una tazza di tè. È quasi ora di colazione."

Io annuii e, insieme, lo seguimmo lungo i corridoi dell'edificio, che cominciava ad essere popolato: bambini e ragazzi di ogni età camminavano in varie direzioni, chiacchierando animatamente tra loro; ebbi un'ulteriore conferma dei miei sospetti quando un uomo più o meno della mia stessa età ci superò salutando il Professore: aveva due enormi ali da angelo; mi voltai verso Olivia e la vidi confusa.

Continuando a camminare le afferrai delicatamente la mano per tranquillizzarla. Lei la strinse e non la mollò.

Entrammo in quella che doveva essere la mensa della scuola, che cominciava ad essere affollata.

Stavamo per sederci a uno dei tavoli quando sentimmo un'esplosione all'interno della sala; mi buttai istintivamente su Olivia per proteggerla.

"Scusate, colpa mia" si scusò un uomo dall'accento francese.

"Remy Lebeau..." sospirai, tirandomi su e aiutando Olivia.

Subito non ci feci caso, ma poi notai la sorpresa nei suoi occhi.

"Lincoln, guardati!" esclamò.


End file.
